Missions
Missions unlock after you have done at least one reset. Rare & Epic missions unlock after completing 10 common missions. Missions are a way to make use of the Crusaders you're not currently employing in your formation. You can send up to 50% of your owned Crusaders at a time, rounded up. While sent on a mission, Crusaders cannot be placed into the formation. You can still level them up (to get Crusader levels for more Idols on Reset), but abilities are unavailable except for "End of the World" and other Reset abilities. Possible Rewards * Enchantment Points * Gold (based on your current Gold/hour when completing the mission) *Buffs * Rubies * Idols * Jeweled Chests *Event Crusaders *Gear for Event Crusaders *Crafting Materials *Crafting Recipes *Legendary Catalysts The Type of Reward a Mission gives is indicated by its icon. The exact amount is only written on the bottom of the mission window. Buff Rewards You can get 3 different buff types from missions: Gold, DPS and Spawn Speed. Multiple Gold or DPS buffs do not stack; their duration gets added to buff time remaining. Multiple Spawn buffs do stack. All mission buffs stack with their respective buffs from cards/chests. The mission buff duration is affected by the Endurance Training talent. Success Chances To start a mission you have to send exactly as many crusaders as there are spots. Even when achieving 100% success chance with less crusaders, you still have to select more until all slots are full. Missions have a base success chance, ranging from 0% to 50%, plus certain requirements. Requirements may be Crusader tags, Enchantment Points and/or Gear. A certain assortment of tags is required by every mission. Each Crusader has a variety of tags associated with them. You can see which ones in the List on the Crusaders wiki page. In addition Missions usually require 50/100/200/300/400 EP or fully equipped Crusaders, that is Characters with three , , or items. Some missions are also tagged as "Dangerous". This has no influence on success chance, but in case you fail such a mission, there's about a 25% chance for each sent crusader to return injured making them unusable both for play and missions for 24h. All requirements contribute an equal share to success chance. If there's only tags, every tag fulfilled will increase your success rate by the same amount. Eg. Mission with 50% base chance and 3 tags, then each tag will add 16,7 percentage pointshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Percentage_point to the success chance. When there's tags and either "High Level" or "Gear Check", then both Tags and Enchantment Point/Equipment contribute an equal share, then success based on tags is equally spread between all classes of requirements equally. Every EP up to the threshold contributes the same chance. A piece of equipment contributes half as much as an , an half as much as a and a half as much as an one. Therefore, a mission with 10% base chance with 4 slots, a High Level requirement of 50 enchantment points and 12 tags, then the tags will add up to 45 percentage pointshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Percentage_point and the tags will also add up to 45 pp. This means that each tag is worth 45 pp / 12 = 3,75 pp. Since there are 4 slots, that means 200 EP are required to get the full 45 pp, so each EP (up to 50 per slot) will give 45 pp / 200 = 0,225 pp. Then a mission with 10% base with 3 slots, Gear Check and 9 tags, then the tags give up to 45 pp and the gear gives up to 45 pp: (100 pp - 10 pp) / 2. This means that each tag is worth 45 pp / 9 = 5 pp and each or better item give 45 pp / 9 = 5 pp, while each gives 2,5 pp, each is worth 1,25 pp and each is worth 0,625 pp. For Tier 1 Gear upgrade missions with "High Level" (200 EP) and "Gear Check", 5 Crusaders, 15 tags and 0% base chance it works the same. So each Tier 2 Gear upgrade works similarly, based on 400 EP instead. Mission Respawn Rates Mission respawning is governed by mission slots and cooldown. There is a total of 23 mission slots: *8 EP *4 Gold *2 Buffs *1 Red Rubies *1 Idols *1 Jeweled Chest *1 Recruit Crusader *1 Gear Upgrade *1 Crafting Material *2 Crafting Recipe *1 Legendary Catalyst Common, Rare and Epic Missions of one type occupy the same slots. Usually you can only have so many missions of one type, but rarely an error may occur and you may end up with 6 EP missions for a short time. Every mission slot has a slot cooldown. That is after you complete a mission of that type, it takes so long for another mission of that type to respawn. Whether you fail the mission or succeed doesn't matter. On the other hand after a mission expires, there is no cooldown, the slot will be filled immediately. Slot cooldown In addition every individual mission has a mission cooldown. Even if currently a slot of the type is empty and needs to be filled no mission that is currently on cooldown will spawn. If all missions of a certain type are on cooldown no mission will respawn. This is common with buff missions and Recipe missions, but can also occur with EP missions when you do lots of them and have a bit of bad luck with rng. Common EP mission cooldown: Common Buff mission cooldown: Mission Cooldown of Recipe and Crafting Material Missions: Tips for Missions When starting out, it's best to focus on the EP missions, preferably short duration missions. Focus on a few Crusaders, especially those with rare and epic gear for gear-check missions, and ones with unusual tags. Aim to get Crusaders to 200EP, then to 400EP for Tier 2 Crusader recruitment and gear upgrades. From the normal crusaders Bush Wacker, Khouri, Sal and Fire Phoenix are pretty useful to send. NOTE: Tier 3 Crusader recruit missions set the bar at 500 EP, while Upgrade missions need 600 EP for best results. For Tier 4, those numbers are 800 and 900 respectively. After unlocking them you should do Gear Upgrade Missions ASAP. They are worth sending even your best crusaders. Even if they have only 25% chance at first, they're worth doing . Ruby, Idols, Jeweled Chest and Legendary Catalyst missions are worth doing if you can spare the crusaders. As long as most of your crusaders are in your formation try to leave those missions alone. Buff missions are also decently useful (especially the common ones since they only take 10-20 minutes to complete). You can probably do those in between other missions. Missions related to Crafting are a mixed bag. While recipe missions are very useful, silver chests may obviate the need for Material missions that only give common to rare material, though some of them can give scarce epic material. Catalyst missions are low priority as long as most crusaders are stuck with common to rare gear. Though recruit missions give you crusaders with no gear, the Up to Speed recipe mission will likely allow you to craft their uncommon gear within days. But recruiting them will also cause their gear upgrade mission to be added to the mission pool, which you may not want until you have rares to upgrade into epics. On the other hand, you'll want a decent number of crusaders to be able to send more on missions for buffs, recipes, chests, rubies, etc. When doing recruit missions, look for crusaders with unique tags or abilities. Crusaders highly worth unlocking include President Billy Smithsonian (a must-have for his increased drop chance ability), Sjin the Builder , Turps the Tasty , Brogon, Prince of Dragons , Serpent King Draco , Groklok the Orc, Alan the ArchAngel, and Littlefoot. Gold missions are usually a waste of time for their own purposes, but will count for the Mission Adrenaline talent, giving a temporary DPS boost. Tips for Veterans It takes about 20-24 sendable crusaders to do all buff, ruby, idols, chest, EP and gear missions. Keep track of when your gear missions respawn and make sure you have most if not all your crusaders available at that time to choose the best ones. The second thing worth keeping track of, if you're up to it, is the Red Buffalo mission. This mission respawns every 36 hours if a buff mission slot is available. Therefor to get this mission as often as possible sometimes it's necessary to do other buff missions only to clear the slot. If you let a recruit mission expire after 7 days, it will be replaced by another one right away. So if, by chance, you get a recruit mission for a crusader that will also be available in a repeated event that's coming up soon, you may wish to let it expire rather than tie up your crusaders for 3 days for a crusader you'd get by other means soon. The Collector's Penalty Previously, there was a delay on recipe missions once a certain percentage were owned, but on April 12th 2019, this was removed. Mission Tables * Enchantment Rewards * Ruby Rewards * Idol Rewards * Jeweled Chest Rewards * Buff Rewards * Crafting Material Rewards * Crafting Recipe Rewards * Catalyst Rewards * Recruit Rewards * Gear Rewards * Gold Rewards *